Bow down to the King
by dtoda
Summary: True story, but with Naruto characters. Naruto gets stuck, in a soccer tower. Oneshot. Arg, I suck at summeries. Wow, I managed to make a story without shounenai! AU and some OOCness.


**A/N: This actually happened, to a friend of mine. But I've changed the names and people to Naruto characters, according to their personality. This story has...Hinata (Me), Naruto (My friend, Christiaan), Iruka (My sister's/friends' teacher), Kiba (Jordan), Rock Lee (Zach), Haku (Marissa), Temari (My sister, Skyelar) and TenTen (My friend, Jessica)**

**AU, OOCness..kinda...**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, yeah...I don't own Naruto. Blah, blah, blah. But this did happen, three days ago. And this story is mine. I just chose the characters according to their personalities. I hope you like it!**

--------------------------------

**Bow down to the King**

--------------------------------

I had graduated from Konoha Jr. High last year, and currently was not going to school. I hated High school. So instead, I refused to go and would spend my days visiting with my friends, who were a year below me. Konoha Jr. High was a very small school, roughly 110 students. And it is an arts school. It was, and still is, my favorite school. And since the school's so small, I think of Iruka's entire class as part of my family. Ok, I know that was cheesy, do you have a better way to put it? Anywho, I would sit on the couch during class time, and enjoy watching my friends talk, quite loudly, about odd things. Things that would make me laugh and smile. Naruto was the loudest and the wierdest...and the funniest. He does the funniest things, by just being himself, and that sometimes scares me.

"Ok!" Iruka called. "We're all going outside until the bell rings to go home." The class darted outside, and I followed. "Ah, Hinata, are you going to join us outside, too?" Iruka asked me.

"Yep." I answered shortly, heading out the door. It was surely a nice day. The first thought that popped into my head was, 'What is going to happen this time?' I walked slowly over to the 'creative playground' and sat on it's perimeter. Looking up I glanced at Naruto, who was trying to climb the red soccer tower...thing...you know, the one that's about 10 feet high. The top is shaped like an upside-down cone, this one was red and it sits at the top of a tall pole. There are four holes cut out of the bottom and the top is open. Basicly, you throw the soccer ball up into the top and it falls out of one of the holes. Then you and your friends try to get the ball...or something like that. There you go.

Anyways, Naruto was trying to climb the pole and made it to one of the holes and grasped it. He tried to pull himself up, but failed. He was just hanging there.

"Hey! Lee! Help me out! Ah!" He dropped to the ground, making it sound like he fell from a building, when he actually only fell a foot and a half. Aparently he was trying to get into the top. I simpley rolled my eyes and started wandering around in circles. I did that a lot when it was nice out. Looking up again I noticed that Naruto was now uptop Kiba's shoulders, climbing into the top. He reefed himself over the edge, head first, and his legs were sent flipping over backwards. Once he got up he started cheering.

"Yeah! Kiba! Lee! Look at me! I'm the king! Bow down to me! Oop!" He ducked under the edge as Iruka looked over, not noticing him, and went back to talking to Temari and her "I love AFI and MCR so much!" crazed friends. I started to laugh.

"Hey! Haku! Look!" Naruto called as Haku walked out the door. He looked around, and the look on his face showed that he couldn't find Naruto. "Up here!" Naruto called again, waving, and Haku finally saw him.

"What are you doing up there?" Haku chuckled a bit.

"And how are you getting down?" Kiba asked, stepping back a bit to get a better look. Naruto simpley shrugged. That's when I noticed TenTen, a good friend of mine, walking towards us. She didn't notice Naruto.

"Hey, TenTen." I trotted over to her and she waved. "Look!" I pointed at Naruto and TenTen made a slight snorting sound.

"Gees." Her head shook a bit and she wandered off. I think she was going to get ready for the volleyball practice they had. Naruto would be late if he didn't get down soon. And it's not good for the captain of the boy's team to be late.

"Well..." Naruto said after a long silence. "I was thinking about going through one of the holes." I smacked my forehead. The holes were just big enough for a soccer ball! "But now I don't know." He said, looking down.

"Oi.." I whispered under my breathe. Amazing, Iruka was still talking to Temari...

"Hey, Iruka!" I suddenly heard Naruto call, just as the bell rang. This caused Iruka to look up and spot Naruto. But instead of being the "Get down from there, right now!" type of person that he was, he started laughing lightly.

"Good luck getting down." He stated and walked away. Oh, this made me laugh. How _was_ he going to get down?

"Na...ru...to!?" Haku yelled as Naruto started to drop his legs through one of the holes, sliding on his butt. He flipped over and started sliding on his stomache and he made it to his rib cage...and got stuck. Yep. He was going to be late for volleyball practice. I was going to watch them practice, but instead stayed to see how he was going to get out.

"Na-...Naruto!" A choked out through laughs. Lee and Kiba were also laughing, and Haku was holding his gut, Temari and her friends were long gone. Naruto was now sqwirming, lifting his legs and swinging them down, trying to push himself up. I didn't work. He couldn't get through the hole, and his arms weren't long enough to grab the edge to hoist himself up. It looked extremely odd, and everyone, who was walking by, stared.

"Na..ru..toooo!" Kiba hollered, gasping for air, as Lee and Haku walked away, headed for the gym for volleyball practice. He wiggled for a few more minutes until he was actually able to get his shoulders through the opening. Kiba and I were the only ones there, so when he got out I headed for the gym. I guess Kiba went home because a couple of minutes after I sat down on the stage in the gym, Naruto walked in, completely changed and ready to go.

"H-hey, Naruto!" I chuckled lightly. "How did it feel to get stuck?" I asked as he walked over to put his resently changed clothes beside me. The question rose a couple of questioning eyes around the stage.

"It was awesome." He replied with a smile on his face.

---------------------------------

**END! Did you like it? And, yes, my friend _does_ do things like that...everyday. Er...not much else to say. Please R&R! Oh, and Flames...are...Flames...they burn...XD**


End file.
